Paranormal
by Artemis1716
Summary: Saving people. Hunting things. Analeigh Harrison had been doing it by herself for eight years. That was until John Winchester showed up at her apartment one night with a task set up for her. Now she was finding herself reunited with the Winchester brothers on the road as a trio in search of the thing that put them on this bloody path of becoming a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The ominous moon had risen to its peak illuminating the damp empty streets. Making it evident how late the evening was. There was no one in sight only the parked cars on the side of the asphalt and the midnight blue 2005 GTO that was making its way through until it came to a complete stop on the side of the road by a stone brick building.

The driver slowly turned off the ignition before taking a deep breath and resting her head against the steering wheel. She took a few moments to just let the events that happened prior to sink in before she began to feel the ache in her muscles. Deciding it was time the twenty-four year old reached over to the passenger seat for her bag. As she did so she could feel warm moisture running down her arm. It wasn't the rain from earlier, this was something thicker and darker. The young woman pulled out a sweatshirt from the bag and quickly put it on. She had a limited window before the sweatshirt was covered in crimson for the world to see.

Exiting the car the woman hurried along to the front door of an old apartment. It wasn't the nicest apartment but it was the best she could afford at the moment. It was better than moving from one motel to another. As she opened the door she caught sight of her reflection from the window of the door. She hadn't realized how bad she looked. Her lip was busted on one side, a small cut located at the edge of her jaw and what looked like a bruise was slowly beginning to form near her eye. If anyone would see her they would have thought that she was mugged. Meaning people would be asking questions and she didn't need her neighbor calling the police. Not again. Pulling the hood over her head she opted out into taking the stairs instead of the elevator….all the way to the fifth floor.

Finally reaching to her floor she slowly opened the door and peeked to make sure that no one had stumbled in from partying. Seeing that the hallway was indeed empty she began to hurry along until she started to get an odd feeling in her stomach causing her to slow her pace. She eyed her apartment door carefully. Something was there. Her gut was telling her that there was somebody or something in her apartment. Her hand slithered its way into her back pocket and pulled out a silver knife, using her free hand she placed it on her doorknob to find that it was not locked. This was confirmation that there was indeed something in her apartment, she never left her apartment without locking it, never. Her heart was starting to pound until it was practically the only thing she could hear. Slowly, she opened the door to her apartment keeping her stance in a fighter position ready for anything. No noise was made as she slid inside, her eyes darted over across her apartment until it rested on the dark figure that was currently standing in her living room. The figure did not seem to notice her presence as she continued to make her way towards it. Step by step she got closer raising her weapon a little higher to get ready to make a killing strike it wasn't until the figure finally turned around to face her that she stopped mid strike.

"John?" She whispered.

The man in question gave her a small smile. "Analeigh."

She blinked her eyes for a few seconds as if expecting for him to disappear, when the initial shock went away in flash Analeigh struck with her knife on his arm.

"I taught you well." He said as he looked at the cut on his forearm. But the wound did not bubble. "I'm human."

"I just wanted to make sure." Was her only response as she crossed the room to flip the switch. It took her eyes a minute to adjust but there he was. John Winchester. He had aged over the years as was expected, the white hairs already beginning to make their presence in his facial hair but his dark eyes after all these years were the same. Sadness with a slight edge of determination. She had known the man for nearly her entire life and while his appearance slightly changed his eyes continued to stay the same.

"It's been a long time."

"More like sixteen years." Analeigh placed the blade back into her back pocket before taking a seat on her three seater leather couch. "What are you doing here, John?"

"Out huntin'?" John pointed his head in her direction purposely ignoring her question.

Analeigh exhaled not in the least bit surprised to hear him skip her question as she followed his gaze to her arm. The sweatshirt she was wearing was already stained with the blood from her arm.

Before she could even answer John spoke again, "Where's your first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom. Down the hall, it's the door to the left of the bedroom."

Nodding his head John disappeared momentarily to retrieve the medkit. Analeigh took the time to rest her back against the couch not looking forward to his return.

If John was here there was something going on, something that he needed from her. She was very reluctant to find out what it was.

It took only a minute before John returned with the medkit as he took a seat on her small coffee table in front of her. As Analeigh took off her sweatshirt as John pulled out the necessary tools to clean her up.

After a moment of silent passing between the two as John began to work on patching her up. Analeigh decided that she was tired of the silence.

"John?"

He looked up at her hearing the sound of his name as he continued to work.

"Why are you here?" She repeated her question. This time a little forceful.

"Like you, I was out hunting. Heard there were vamps a few miles out of town."

"Been there done that."

"I can see that."

"But you already knew I was on the case. It's not like you've never known where I've been. So I'm asking you again. Why. Are. You. Here?"

The atmosphere was suddenly tense as John finished wrapping her arm in the bandage.

"I came to give you something." Was his only response.

With a raised eyebrow Analeigh watched as John reached into his jacket and pulled out a leather bound journal.

"...you can't be serious." She whispered mostly to herself.

"I need to you to hang on to this for me."

"But, you never go anywhere without this. Why are you giving it to me to hang on to?" He didn't answer. This was all she needed to hear before standing up on her feet. "Don't tell me? You're still after this _**thing**_?" Again, silence. "John!"

"I finally have a lead." John explained.

Analeigh ran her fingers through her hair, after all these years and he was still after this wild goose chase. It was still his obsession. It looked like John never really changed after all these years. The only thing that was different was the aging. "Then why are you after it alone? Where's your son? I'm sure that he would have gladly be with you on this hunt." She looked over at the journal that was still in his hand. "This is for Dean." Still he didn't say anything causing the woman to raise both her eyebrows in shock. "Sam, too? Are you sure he's gonna come? I mean, Bobby told me what happened."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that they are going to find you and you are going to give this to them." John finally responded.

"Are you seriously getting me involved?"

"You are the only other person I can trust with this." 

"But, John, you remember why I left?"

John gave a slight nod.

"And you still want me to get involved." She didn't state it as a question this time already knowing the answer. Looking down at her hands Analeigh nodded slowly. "Alright, John. I'll do it."

"Thank you." He said with another small smile. Placing the journal beside him on the coffee table he stood up tall satisfied with the completion of what he had set up to do. His attention drew to the young woman to see her gaze fixated to the journal, with nothing else to say he crossed the room to the door.

"John." A voice cried out.

Turning his head he looked over.

"Be careful." She seemed to whisper as if mostly to herself rather than him.

With a tilt of his head he somewhat promised before turning the knob and heading out the door to begin his hunt.

Analeigh was unsure how long she had been seated on her sofa just staring at the journal. It seemed unreal to see John Winchester again. She was fully aware that he kept tabs on her thanks to Bobby, but this was different. Something big was coming, she could feel it. Feel it in her gut. And whatever it was, she was going to get involved somehow, whether she liked it or not. She had been involved since the beginning, she just hadn't known it yet.

Pulling herself from her endless thoughts she picked up the said journal as she stood up deciding that it was time to turn in for the night. If it was even going to be possible to sleep much after her visitor and who she was going to meet later.

As she entered her small bedroom she went over to the closet and opened the double doors to reveal the security box that was decorated with many strange markings in a way to protect anyone or anything to take it. Once she finished unlocking the box she slid the journal inside next to the small black box. Giving it one final look before shutting the thing and turning in for the night. Not knowing what laid in store for her in the near distant future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Rolling over to the side of the bed Analeigh attempted to make herself comfortable for what felt like the hundredth time. Her brown eyes flickered to the alarm clock that was sitting on her nightstand. 5:53 am, the sunlight was already illuminating her apartment. She had not been able to sleep a wink after her encounter with John Winchester. In the end she stopped trying and sat at the side of her bed, she ran her fingers through her disheveled hair as a headache started to emerge.

Her attention then was at her closet. Getting up she slid the door open to the security box where she carefully put in it's combination. Revealing the leather bound journal that was next to the small black box. She picked it up carefully running her fingers on its surface, internally debating whether or not to open it. John had never said anything but it didn't matter, and she knew that. It seemed more like a silent order. And an order from John Winchester was one that needed to be followed.

Grinding her teeth together Analeigh returned the journal to its place before hurrying over to the bathroom where she continued to throw water on her face. Her headache was getting worse with each passing time. She looked at her own reflection at the mirror in front of her. She had a fat lip on one side and there was indeed a small bruise that she suspected would happen located underneath her eye. Lord only knew how the rest of her body looked like.

"Damn vamps." She said aloud.

Looked like she was going to be walking around in her sunglasses, people wouldn't question her fat lip, but when combined with bruise right under her eye….eyebrows would be raised in her general direction.

Placing the local newspaper on the table Analeigh squeezed herself into the empty booth that she had always taken at her usual joint. The Windmill Diner.

"Nice shades." A feminine voice said.

Looking up Analeigh sent the young waitress a friendly smile. "Thanks, Jen."

"Isn't it a little suspicious to be wearing them inside?" The waitress asked her.

"Depends. Why do you think I'm wearing them?"

"Well…." Jen looked around the joint before leaning in closer, "...somebody's been out partying all night."

Analeigh laugh before responding, "That obvious, huh? These lights are killing me."

"Don't you worry darlin' I'll get you some fresh coffee to ease that hangover."

"Thank you."

Jen turned on her heel to grab her usual customer a mug as Analeigh opened pulled apart the newspaper in search of another hunt. She had no idea how long it would be until she had visitors.

The Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean. The last time she had seen them was when she was sixteen years old. That was eight years ago! She wondered if she would even recognize them. Eight years could change a person. From what she heard things had definitely changed. Sam was no longer with his brother or father. Apparently John and Sam had some sort of falling out causing Sam to just split.

What would she even say to them. That was a complete mystery to her. How would she even begin? They would want an explanation. A reason.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of plates and a mug placed in front of her. She looked up to see her waffles with whipped cream, a plate of bacon with a side of hash brown.

"And your coffee black, no sugar or cream." Jen declared.

"You are a lifesaver, Jen, really." Raising her mug Analeigh took a sip.

"It's no problem, Kasey."

Turning around Jen went back to work to check on the rest of her hungry customers.

Kasey. The name she had been living under in this town for about a year. The longest she had ever stayed in a town before moving on. This is what she always did. She was a runner. Running from what? She didn't fully know what. But she couldn't stop. She was afraid what would happen if she stopped. The question was, what would happen if it caught up to her? She had already answered that question once. She was not prepared to do it again. Not again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Shooting up from her bed, Analeigh exhaled loudly as she had awoken from her nightmare. Her entire body was covered in sweat and trembled. Without missing a beat Analeigh got out of her bed and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom where she dropped on all fours and emptied the contents of her stomach.

When she finally finished she flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall as a way to cool her drenched body down as she attempted to catch her breath and make sure not to upchuck again.

Finally satisfied the was not going to put her head in the toilet again, Analeigh pushed herself up from the floor to the sink, where she picked up her toothbrush and heavily rinsed out her mouth. After throwing cold water on her face and arms she went back to washing her hands. She scrubbed and scrubbed making sure that they were clean because they weren't fifteen minutes ago. They were messy and sticky. Deciding the sink was not enough she changed her course of action and turned on the shower head.

Analeigh's eyes scanned the local newspaper as she took another sip of her coffee. Deciding better than to order any breakfast. She wanted to give her stomach a break. She certainly did not want a repeat performance of this morning.

There hadn't been anything remotely interesting in the newspaper as she looked for a new job and she wanted a distraction. It wasn't until her eyes stopped at an article about a fire at an apartment by Stanford University.

She didn't know why it had drawn her attention, the story was about a little more than a paragraph long. There wasn't much to say about it. There was an accidental fire. Only one life lost, a student who went to the university by the name of Jessica. The fire was called in by one of the neighbors who had smelled the smoke. Nearly the entire top section of the apartment building was consumed by flames. The fire was three days ago, and by further investigation by the fire department it seemed the fire was caused by electrical. All accidental.

But for some reason her gut was telling her otherwise. This was no accidental electrical fire, this was something else. And her gut was _**never**_ wrong. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the small article until Jen snapped her out of it.

"You alright, hun?" She asked with look of concern.

Analeigh blinked a few times, "Oh, yeah. Just spaced out for a minute."

"A few things on your mind?"

"Nothing in particular."

"You know, you've been here about a year and I know almost nothing about you but your name, Kasey." Jen thought to herself aloud.

"Well there isn't much to know, to be honest."

Jen shook her head not looking the least bit convinced with her response. "I don't think so. Everybody's got a story."

"Everybody does, but I really don't have much of one. Parents passed when I was young and stayed with a family friend and his two sons." Analeigh said entwining her fingers together on the table.

"See, well I didn't know that." Jen said with a smile.

Analeigh snorted at the look on Jen's face. "Not very interesting."

"Nonsense!" Jen declared.

"If you say so. What about you Jen?"

Jen moved her finger from side to side, "Nuh-uhhh. No deflecting here. We were talking about you, remember."

"I remember." she laughed.

Suddenly the sound bells from the door sounded throughout the establishment, alerting everyone of another paying customer.

Jen followed the sound and turned her head to see two young men standing at the door.

"Looks like I gotta get back to work."

Analeigh motioned with her head as she saw Jen walk across the diner to the two waiting young men. Returned to her coffee and her uncollected thoughts.

"We should really get back on the road, Dean." Sam slammed the passenger side of the impala shut not in the least bit happy about his older brother's decision to stop at a diner.

"Look, we've been driving for like three states straight. Unlike you, I could really use some grub." Dean argued as he adjusted his brown leather jacket. Dean watched his younger brother clench his jaw awaiting another argument.

"We could have just stopped at a drive thru. We can't lose dad now." Sam was on edge, the need to find their father continued to grow daily ever since the fire. Their dad was the only one that could help him find the thing that took Jess away. There was no way he could let it slip through his fingers.

"Sammy, I get it, okay. I do-."

"No you don't Dean. You say you do but you don't!" The brothers stopped dead in their tracks in the diner parking lot. "You were four when mom died. You didn't see it happen. But I saw it! I saw Jess…." Sam swallowed the tears that threatened to break through.

Dean watched his brother slowly not exactly knowing what he could say, if there was anything. "Okay, we'll find dad but you gotta rest for once. Even if it's an hour, you can't be running on fumes. So, let's eat a few eggs and few pieces of bacon, and then we can go back on the road, alright?"

Sam didn't say a word this time, his only response was the very slight nod before he followed Dean up the stairs into the establishment. He understood where he was coming from but even though he agreed there was still a part of him that wanted to just take the keys and go back on the road.

The door jingled signaling their arrival as the brothers looked around for a place to sit. The place was small, not too small and held a vintage look to it. The read and white tile floors to the matching red booths, and seats at the counter. The place smelled like bacon and coffee, and it caused the brother's mouth with saliva. Being on the road and eating breakfast from the local fast food chain wasn't the best, it was slowly starting to taste like cardboard smothered in grease.

There weren't many people, just the few scattered along, and it was quiet too, only the occasional sound of whispers from few, and the scraping of metal utensils against the plates.

"Good mornin', gentlemen!" A dark brown haired middle aged waitress who was holding a coffee pot welcomed them warmly. "Welcome to the Windmill Diner, how about you take a seat, any place you like and I will be right with you."

"Thanks-Jen." Dean eyed the waitress' name tag on her yellow apron.

The young men walked into the direction where there was the least amount of people, more privacy which happened to be the counter stools. Sliding on the stool they waited patiently for Jen.

Jen slid behind the counter and faced her new customers placing two menus in front of them.

"Now, gentlemen. What can I get you both to drink while you decide what to order?"

"I would like a cup of coffee, black. And I would like to order." Dean grinned.

"A man who knows what he wants." Jen laughed to herself. Pulling out her notepad and taking out the pen from behind her ear in the stereotypical waitress way.

"I would like a short stack with a side of bacon and eggs, plus a hashbrown."

"Fantastic, how 'bout you babyface?" Jen turned her attention to the taller one of the two in the plaid light blue shirt.

"Just a coffee." he replied in a monotone voice.

"You sure? Erving makes a mean egg and cheese omelette."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not very hungry, just the coffee."

Dean looked over at this brother as Jen walked away. "You've gotta eat something. You can't live on coffee."

"I know that, I'm just not hungry." Sam argued. "Now let me look at the note that dad left you again."

Dean shook his head at his response before reaching into his brown leather jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled up note. The note that his dad had left him that was given him when he had been arrested in Jerico.

Smoothing out the lined paper the familiar handwriting. There were only a few words written. Dean's name, underneath his name some coordinates, and two letters underneath, K.S.

"What the hell does K.S. mean?" Dean voiced his curiosity.

"Well, when I looked at the coordinates it lead me to a building. When I searched the address it led me to Riverview commons." Sam explained.

"So K.S. could mean a person."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Jen placed the two cups of coffee in front of the men. "It'll be a few minutes before your breakfast is ready." She told Dean, "And if you end up changing your mind you let me know." as her attention was brought over to Sam. Her eyes looked over to the side. "Hey, Kasey! Don't think our conversation from earlier is over!"

Her raised voice caught the attention of both Winchester brothers to see that she was talking to a young woman that was sitting in a booth that was located at the far end of the diner. The young woman was standing up with a cell phone attached to her ear and pressed against her shoulder as she pulled out a wallet from her back pocket and placed some cash on the table.

"I've gotta head out, work." The woman said positioning the receiver of the phone to the side away from her face.

"Uh-huh, came at the right time." Jen snorted.

"Hey, I'll be back later." she winked in her direction as she pulled out her car keys and headed in the direction of the entryway.

Jen sent her a wave before watching the woman went back to her phone call and walked out of the diner. "That girl." Jen whispered to herself. Her attention returned to her customers to see that they were staring up at her. "Sorry!" she blushed, "It's just that girl moved to this town about a year ago, she comes here almost everyday and I know almost nothing about her. Always quiet. Keeps to herself. Before you good folks came in she was actually telling me something about her life. Seems like a good kid."

A bell from the window behind her startled her thoughts.

"Order up, Jen." A voice said, most likely Erving, the cook. She returned and placed the plate full of food in front of Dean. "Well, you boys enjoy."

Following her with his eyes Sam returned to the note in his hand as Dean started to shovel the food in his mouth.

"Mm! This is exactly what I needed." He said aloud, from Sam's angle it looked like he wasn't even chewing. Which wouldn't surprise him in the least bit. "We can go and take a look when we finish here."

Looking up from the paper he caught his older brother eyeing him. "Thanks." Sam said before picking up his cup of coffee and taking a long sip.

Analeigh watched Jen walk over to the two young guys that just entered before she continued to look at the newspaper in front of her. Other than the small article about the fire at Stanford there wasn't anything around that seemed like needed to be hunted. And that, to her was a problem. She wanted a distraction, she needed it. It was then that her phone vibrated in her jean pocket. She looked at the number to see the number that belonged to the town police department. Analeigh sighed happily before answering the phone.

"Gordon."

"Agent Gordon? This is Officer O'Riley."

"Let me guess.." She smiled to herself knowingly.

There was a sigh coming from the other line. "Is it possible to come down to the station?"

"Yea." Analeigh stood up from her booth.

"Kasey! Don't think our conversation from earlier is over!" A voice called out to her.

Analeigh looked over to see Jen standing behind the counter in front of the two guys from earlier. Pulling out her wallet she put down the cash and tip money before walking away.

"I've gotta work." She positioned the phone from her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

Jen snorted at her response. "Uh-huh, came at the right time."

"I'll be back later." Analeigh winked in her direction as she walked out and pulled out her keys.

"You still there?" Officer O'Riley asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Pocketing her phone Analeigh walked over to her car but froze mid step to see the car that was parked right next to hers. It wasn't just any car...it was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala with a license plate that read KAZ Y5.

She felt her jaw drop before slowly turning around and looking over at the diner. She could see the back of their heads through the window at the counter.

They couldn't be….but looking back at the impala seemed to say otherwise….well there was only thing to do, the one thing that she did best. Run.

Pretty much running over to the passenger side of her GTO she hurried inside, placed the key into the ignition and floored her way out of the parking lot.


End file.
